Selathon
The Kingdom of Selathon is the largest of the thirteen Free Kingdoms of Western Engelain, the first to declare independence from the Tyrannian Empire and geographically towards the centre of the cluster of kingdoms. It is the only kingdom in Western Engelain to freely allow the practice of magic, which makes it both one of the greatest innovators and pioneers in Engelain, and one of the most turbulent. Though the nation has often been plagued with numerous issues due to the lack of regulation on magical usage, it is currently seeing an era of peacetime and prosperity under the long and joyous reign of Damian the first. Its capital is the city of Eboracum. History The Free State of Selathon, (as the Kingdom of Selathon was originally known,) was established over half a millennia ago, during the height of the Tyrannian Empire's expansionist period. The citadel of Speria was the primary source of power in the region; the Legatus Praetor who resided there being a direct representative of the Emperor, but for a long time the Empire did not seek to expand much further inland than the coasts of Western Engelain. When the colony of Rigdon was established and began moving further and further south, a local tribesman united the populace under a single army and so the foundations of Selathon were formed. When Dwail Shadowfoot declared himself High King, the leader of the Selathites became the first King of Selathon, and together with many other regional allies stormed Speria, exiled the Legatus Praetor and declared themselves free from the Empire's tyranny once and for all. Since their declaration of independence, Selathon has seen numerous wars, both externally with the seventeen original kingdoms being condensed down to the thirteen we know today, and internally with the inherent risk of instability that the study of magic poses. Selathon was one of the prime forces that battled and defeated the ever-growing western superpower that was Quintellia, (which collapsed into civil war shortly afterwards, and the Kingdom of Trigonia has never reached such great heights ever since.) More recently, Selathon was involved in a great war with its neighboring country of Rigdon, in the War of Red Rigdon, in which Selathon's monarch, King Adrian IV, and his two eldest sons were slain. After the War of Red Rigdon, Adrian's third and final son inherited the throne, becoming crowned as King Damian I. A bookish and relatively unknown political figure, Damian married in the same week as he was coronated, to the daughter of the powerful Gladstone family of Selathon, in order to secure the stability of the realm. With her he sired five children, the fifth of which killed her in childbirth. After the untimely death of Lady Bethany Gladtsone of Gladshire, King Damian was married again another three times, siring a total of sixteen legitimate children- the most of any monarch, and perhaps the most of any man currently alive. Most recently, a young scholar of magic managed to apprehend an ancient tome advising her on how to summon an elder demon: Azul. Azul was summoned in the village of Copperdale, just south of Hamstead, and with the help of some brave adventurers, the monster was eventually slain by Cirion, an elven warrior mage.